zarvok_federations_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Threats
This page specifies threat levels upon every faction that the Zarvok Federations has encountered, regardless of relations with said faction. There are five different threat levels: Minimum, Moderate, High, Massive, and Maximum. The engagements Zarvokian forces will pull off will depend on the threat level, unless if said faction is Neutral (Unless provoked/stated otherwise) or Allied. Level 1: Minimum Level 1: Minimum, is the lowest Threat level within the Zarvok Federations. Any Factions/Groups within this category have either: A. Their troops/vehicles suck so badly in Combat, Zarvok doesn't consider them much of a threat. B. They WERE on a higher threat level during Wartime, but they had decreased Activity. C. They have been crippled beyond belief during Wartime, they no longer are strong enough to be on a Higher threat level. D. Has engaged Military/Civilian Territories, and never once Succeeded. Only forces the size of Battalions are authorized in this level. The Factions/Groups in this category are listed below: * País Misterioso * Wolf Pack Nation Level 2: Moderate Level 2: Moderate, is the threat level after Level 1, and Factions/Groups are in this category have usually: A. Have a decently strong/sized (Or both.) Military/Economy. B. Proved to be a threat in combat against Zarvokian Forces, or have displayed their strength on another army. C. Technology has been able to discover Interstellar Travel. D. Has engaged a Zarvokian Military/Civilian Territory, and succeeded. Just like Level 1, Forces the size of Regiments are authorized in this level. Factions/Groups in this category are listed below: * The Allied Countries of the Confederation (A.C.C) * New Vexatar Nation * Buthuaian Armed Forces (BAF) * Argentium High Council Level 3: High Level 3: High, is the threat level after Level 2, and Factions/Groups in this category should be taken seriously, due to said Factions/Groups having: A. Has proven to be effective against Zarvokian Military Personal. B. Has Technology almost similar to Zarvoks. C. The strength/size of their Armies have proven to be Effective in (Not involving Zarvok) their engagements. D. Has engaged multiple Zarvokian Military/Civilian Territories and succeeded. Deployment of Battle Groups are usually authorized in this level, and very rare uses of Zarvokian WMDs have been known to be used in this level if the Faction/Group is Hostile. Factions/Groups in this category are listed below: * The Mobian Junta * Republic of Acorn * Dingo Regime * The Eggman Empire ** Iron Dominion * United Federation ** Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N) Level 4: Massive Level 4: Massive, is the threat level after Level 3. Factions/Groups in this category should be engaged with High Caution, as they have: A. Has severely effected Zarvokian Military Personal, causing heavy causalities in half of their engagements. B. Has Technology dangerously similar to Zarvoks. C. The strength/size of their Armies have proven to be dangerously effective in (Not involving Zarvok) their engagements. D. Zarvokian Command Centers (The ones in the main Forts...) had fallen from these armies. WMDs have been known to be used in this Category, along with large Battle Groups if the Faction/Group is Hostile. Factions/Groups in this category are listed below. * The Keter Var Empire Level 5: Maximum Level 5: Maximum, is the threat level after Level 4, and is the last Threat Level ever achieved by a Faction. Factions/Groups in this category (That is hostile) should be dealt with immediately, and Forces should proceed with extreme Caution, as they have: A. Have affected Zarvokian Military Personal to the point where 8 out of 10 times, Heavy casualties will happen to one of you, and it won't be the Faction in this category. B. Has Technology more advanced than Zarvoks. C. The strength/size of their armies have proven to be most Dangerous to anyone they have engaged (That is not Zarvok). D. Has successfully invaded a Continent/Planet (That is not Xervedia) belonging to Zarvok. Any Military Weapon, including WMDs, is authorized on the hostile faction in this Category. * Black Arms * Xorda